


Cuddly Christmas

by Aditu



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditu/pseuds/Aditu
Summary: Earthshaker and Sand King being all cuddly at Christmas (Secret Santa 2018)





	Cuddly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> This is part of Secret Santa 2018. Whoever I wrote this for, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I wish everyone happy Christmas!

Raigor was a little nervous. The Earthshaker had gotten up way too early, because he couldn't sleep any longer. He was thinking nonstop about all the things he had to do, or wanted to do today. It wasn't that much, but he wanted everything to be perfect.

He had to cook, chop wood and then he had to clean the house. It had to be the last step, the cleaning, because Raigor knew himself well enough. He'd make a mess while cooking and probably even more so when he brought the logs inside. And then, when everything else was finished, he'd make the living room cosy and comfortable.

At least he had already decorated for Christmas. Lights and candles throughout the room, a tree with marbles and tinsel, snowflakes painted onto the windows. If he had enough time, maybe he'd make some cookies, but first things first.

It wasn't really necessary, but it was Christmas, and so Raigor turned the music box on. It would play one Christmas song after the other and the Earthshaker loved it. It created the right atmosphere and as he went outside to chop the wood for his fireplace, he was already humming alongside the music.

As long as he was occupied with the tasks on his mental list, he wasn't nervous. There wasn't even a good reason why he should be nervous. Other than this being the first Christmas with his boyfriend. And heaven help him, he had high expectations. Not of his boyfriend, he didn't have to do anything to be amazing, he'd just have to be present, but of the evening in itself.

Since they would be at his place on Christmas, he could at least try to meet his own absolutely over high expectations. Crixalis probably wouldn't care so much but Raigor did it all anyway.

He actually thought to take a break around midday and eat something. He was in the middle of cleaning, everything else ready so far. He had finished the living room, something between a couch and a nest in front of the fireplace. The first time Crixalis had been here, it had been awkward. Most things in the house hadn't been made to be used by a giant scorpion.

It hadn't taken long for Raigor to change it, though. He had replaced a lot of the furniture. The couch, the chairs, the table and of course the bed. It had been a lot of work, but it had been worth it. Making Crixalis comfortable in the house had been worth it.

The couch-nest was all soft and fluffy with pillows and huge blankets. A fire was already burning, making it comfortably warm.

The meal was prepared (as much as he could prepare beforehand) and it already smelled delicious. Raigor was pleased with what he had done so far. And he still had some time left, so he was able to make cookies, as he had wanted.

Still humming occasionally, he began with it. His favourite recipes were easy enough, since he made them all the time. The only problem was that he wasn't able to bake without creating chaos. At least he hadn't cleaned the kitchen, yet.

The cookies were awesome, Raigor didn't even try to resist as they lay on the counter to cool. He tried every type once. And some twice.

Over it all, he lost track of time. He had just cleaned the kitchen, when he heard the lock in the door turn. The only other creature who had a key to the house was Crixalis.

With a panicked glance around the living room and the kitchen, Raigor took it all in. He had switched the Christmas lights on as it had grown darker, music was playing, the fire was on and everything was tidy. He relaxed and put the cloth with which he had just wiped the counter in the sink.

Raigor left the kitchen as Crixalis closed the door behind him. He stopped. He had forgotten one thing: himself! He knew how he looked after he had baked.

But there was nothing to do about that now. Crixalis turned, a smile on his face. When he saw Raigor, frozen in the doorway to the kitchen, his smile vanished. The Earthshaker was covered with flour, pieces of dough, sprinkles, chocolate and sugar coating from head to his feet. His pelt wasn't brown anymore, but stained with white.

The Sand King Stared, then he grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. Then he laughed as he drew closer. "Hey. You look good."

Raigor blushed and was absolutely glad his pelt hid it. "Hey. Sorry, I just finished with the cookies. There was not time to shower."

"I don't mind." Crixalis stretched upwards and brushed his face along Raigor's, the fur soft against the hard skin of the scorpion. "You smell awesome."

The blush intensified, but since he got cuddled, he didn't mind very much about his state of appearance.

"You can eat some of the cookies if you want while I go and clean up." The Earthshaker wrapped one arm around Crixalis and hugged him. "I won't take long."

"You shouldn't. If they taste as good as you smell, I'll have them all eaten by the time you are finished with showering." His voice was a bit muffled in the thick hair at Raigor's neck.

"Don't. I cooked."

Crixalis moved out of the hug. His smile was loving and affectionate. "Candles, food, music, the perfect romantic date. I'll just eat a few. Wouldn't want to be full before dinner." He ran his pincers through Raigor's fur once before moving into the kitchen.

Raigor hurried with the shower, though he checked double that he hadn't missed a spot somewhere. He shook his body, water spraying in every direction. His bath was constructed for that method of getting dry.

On the way back into the living room, he could hear that Crixalis had turned the music louder. And he had lit the remaining candles. The light flickered golden over his carapace, truly giving him the appearance of a king. The Sand King. He was gorgeous and Raigor smiled. "Did you like the cookies?"

"They are awesome! It took me all my will not to eat too many." Crixalis let his eyes roam over Raigor. "Now you are brown again. Are you all fluffy?"

The Earthshaker always was after showering. And he loved the way Crixalis stroked through his fur then, how he petted him and how he cuddled close. He loved the contrast of his soft pelt against Crixalis hard carapace.

They hugged, for a few moments enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

Then they made the last preparations for dinner together and ate. Crixalis talked about his day before asking Raigor about his. It was quite, and nice. The nervousness about everything having to be perfect had vanished, and Raigor relaxed. His boyfriend seemed so content and happy, just sitting there, eating and talking. Though Raigor still wanted this evening to be perfect, even if Crixalis wouldn't need it to be happy. The Earthshaker simply loved doing stuff for his boyfriend.

Crixalis wanted to do the dishes, as always, but Raigor got him to leave it. Not today, he said. He could clean them tomorrow.

"Come." Raigor held one hand out. "We can light the candles on the Christmas tree and then we can just cuddle. I made the couch even comfier than usual."

"I've already seen." The Sand King smiled as he took Raigor's hand and followed him into the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll join you in a moment." The candles were lit in no time, but the Earthshaker remembered something. He hurried back into the kitchen and came back with a box filled with cookies. He placed it on a small table next to the couch before lying down, too.

Immediately scooting closer, Crixalis tugged Raigor into his side. He curled his tail around them as best as possible. Then he stroked his pincer over Raigor's body, playing with the fur as he did often. Cuddling with Crixalis was amazing, he always felt relaxed afterwards and content. They talked some more, all the while Crixalis never stopped petting Raigor.

They watched the candles on the tree getting smaller, until the last flame flickered and died. It was wonderful, having nothing to do, nowhere to go. No expectations, no duties. Just the two of them, enjoying each other and the moment. It was the most peaceful Christmas Raigor had ever had while not being alone.

The two didn't exchange any presents. They wouldn't, had agreed on not doing it. They didn't want this day to be spoiled by the panic to find the perfect present. And then not finding it. And then getting one and thinking what they had given wasn't worth the same. Or stuff like that.

Crixalis snatched a cookie before he settled deeper into the cushions again.

"You'll get crumbs everywhere." Not only on the cushions, but into Raigor's fur as well. It was his own fault, for bringing the cookies to the couch, but even so.

Crixalis hesitated, then he leaned his head over Raigor's chest and bit the tiniest piece of cookie off. He crumbled more than he ate. Without looking at Raigor, he did it again, almost shredding the bakery instead of eating it. From the crumbs now all over the Earthshaker, one could probably form a complete cookie. The Sand King grinned. "Tough." His grin widened. "You'll have to take another shower. You might need help getting all the crumbs off. It'd be my pleasure to help you."

Raigor narrowed his eyes. "You wasted one of my cookies to get me to take another shower?"

"I wouldn't say it is a waste."

Obviously the Sand King had declared cuddly time over. The Earthshaker didn't mind, much. He wrestled Crixalis onto the couch, took a cookie, and tried to shove it between two pieces of his carapace. Of course Crixalis tried to stop Raigor and they made a mess of the couch as both of them tried to get the upper hand.

Only when they almost felled the Christmas tree did they stop, both breathing hard and both grinning. "Now we both need a shower." Crixalis didn't sound as if it bothered him, more like he was proud of it.

Raigor laughed and shook his head. "Then go, we can clean this up tomorrow."

They blew out the remaining candles before showering and then falling into bed together.


End file.
